Freddy x Jason
by Lovingly Disturbed
Summary: YAOI WARNING! This is based off of a RP me and my friend did. My first story please tell me how to write better.


DISCLAIMER! Freddy and Jason don't belong to me in anyway. If they did this would be the Freddy vs. Jason movie.

* * *

A normal quiet day in Camp Blood was suddenly ruined by snores. Jason and Freddy were both sleeping seemingly peaceful but in their minds a war was waging.

"You're just a big momma's boy who's jealous 'cause he ain't got no style!" The dream demon screamed. "Shut up you stupid child molester!" Jason screamed back.

"W-what?! I hate kids! I wouldn't ever even think of that!" "Yeah right. All of us know you fuck all of _your children_ before you kill them. You are such the perv." Jason smirked under his mask.

He liked being able to yell and scream at the demon. He liked it a lot more than having to write it out.

Freddy's face turned red in anger. "I do not! Yeah one time I fucked an 18 year old but that's not a kid. I besides I'm not the one who watches the teens fuck each other. That's all you."

Freddy smirked as Jason stuttered out a response. "S-shut it! I'll bet that you watch it on the internet all the time." Freddy's smirk grew bigger. "Nice try, dumbass. No internet in the dream world. And I've only been in the real world for a few weeks."

Jason's face started to turn red. "So what's the real reason? Sick enjoyment?" He taunted the bigger killer. "N-no. I wanted to see how it was done." Jason said quietly. "What's that? Didn't quite hear you Voorhees. Say it again." Freddy was loving this. He had Jason backed into a corner that he would never be able to get out of.

"I wanted to see how it was done." Jason's face was practically a tomato by this point. Freddy laugh loudly. "Why'd you want to see, Voorhees? Huh? You got a boyfriend I didn't know about?"

Jason looked at the ground not saying a word. "Don't tell me you've gone mute again. And I've done all that work to help." Freddy was laughing like a hyena by this point.

"No, this is why." Jason mumbled to himself before grabbing the smaller killer and pushing his lips onto the others. The demon froze for a moment then slowly relaxed and slightly kissed Jason back. They slowly parted.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jason said his face still bright red. "W-what the hell?! Why'd you do that?!" Freddy practically screeched.

After a few minutes of silence the larger killer finale responded. "Freddy... I'm sorry. I've liked you for a long time, ever since our fight really, and I just didn't really know how else to tell you..." Jason trailed off.

Freddy's look softened. "Oh, Jason. I like you too." As he wrapped his thin arms around Jason's torso. His eyes widened in shock as he put his arms around the other killers waist.

"Really?" Not bothering to try and hide the excitement in his voice. "Yes really, my retard." Freddy smiled playfully. "Besides if I didn't why the hell else would I stay here when your mom keeps bitching at me to go away."

Jason smiled. "Shut up perv." He said and kissed Freddy deeply. Responding instantly this time, Freddy kissed back and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, pulling himself up. Then he wrapped his legs around Jason's waist as Jason pushed Freddy's back against the wall.

They broke apart and Jason started nibbling Freddy's ear. "Jay..." Freddy moaned softly. "Damn you really studied didn't you." He smirked.

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up." As he started kissing the demon's neck. He moaned softly again as Jason found a special spot on his neck.

"Never. You know maybe we should take this somewhere other than a wall." Freddy said slowly unwrapping his legs from Jason's waist. "Right." As Freddy changed the boiler room into a beautiful bedroom with a King sized bed.

"You sure about this, Jay?" Freddy asked as he laid back. "Defiantly." As he started to kiss the others neck again.

***about an hour later***

Freddy snuggled into Jason's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Jason threw an arm around Freddy's waist. Freddy sighed contently.

"So... are we together now?" Jason asked tentatively.

Freddy chuckled slightly. "After what we just did you still need to ask that? Jay you're such an idiot sometimes, but I love you you anyways." Jason smiled pulling the other slasher closer.

The soft sound of bells suddenly rang through the dream world waking the two lovers up. Now in the real world, Freddy saw Jason's eyes flick over to his machete.

Rolling his own eyes he smirked. "You wanna take care of them?" Jason nodded slowly and stood up. "Can I come help?" Jason's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. "Then let's go." Freddy got up from the old mattress. Grabbing Jason's hand with his ungloved one they walked out the door hand in hand towards the sound of laughter, with their weapons raised high.

***FIN***


End file.
